A Christmas To Remember
by xXxXShadeXxXx
Summary: The sequel to Strawberry Red Blood. Ichigo's out of the hospital and it's almost Christmas, but dark memories still haunt her. But those nightmares are lightened by Kish. KxI, PxT
1. Distressing Memories

Chishio Naito: YAY!!! I made a sequel to Strawberry Red Blood. Please read that story before you read this one.

Kish: It's about time

Chishio Naito: Shut up, I got the first chapter up sooner than I thought.

Kish: You could have put it up sooner

Chishio Naito: I was also fighting off the Masaya fans. They did not enjoy me killing him, or wrapping him in barbed wire and dumping salt on him. They are vicious!! O.o

Kish: No one cares!! Just get on with the story.

Chishio Naito: Fine!! God you're mean, yeah here's the story.

Ichigo sat on the bench at her favorite park. The sky was grey and the sun was not visible, after all it was the middle of winter. She was bundled up in a coat, which hid the scars and bruises that remained on her body. She breathed in the cold air. She had regained her memory of that horrible October day. Nightmares still haunted her of it, and everywhere she turned she always thought she saw Masaya with that look of hatred in his eyes.

Flashback

"Masaya, I need to talk to you." she said, slightly quivering. Masaya who was still angry from her not meeting him at the bench said with venom in his voice "What" Ichigo cringed. "I don't think we should…" she said quietly unable to finish. She got up her courage and said "I don't think we should be together anymore" she said quickly. It hurt to say, but she had to. She remembered his face turn dark with even more anger. "Okay Ichigo" he had said with a dark smile. Ichigo couldn't reply, his face was so scary, and no words would come. She then noticed a small switch blade concealed behind his hand slightly. She thought to herself "_He wouldn't, he can't"_ He had begun to laugh to himself slightly. He took a step towards her. She backed away from him. He stepped forward again. She backed off more. "Ichigo" he said in a taunting voice with a smirk on his face. She kept backing away without paying attention to where she was going. "Come back here Ichigo" he said with a disturbing smile on his face. Her face was flushed with fear. He had reached for her. "Ichigo, it's not too late, you can change your mind." Her back hit a wall, and seeing as how she was at a dead-end she held out her pendant to transform, but he hit it out of her hand. She tried to run out of the alley past Masaya. He had grabbed her by the ribbon and she was pulled backwards, which cut at her neck, she had hit the alley wall and the bell had fallen off. She was on the ground, and she saw how he was still approaching her. She had difficulty breathing, and the cut in her neck prevented her from calling for help. She tried to get up, but he kicked her back to the floor. Horror went through her, she was sobbing uncontrollably. She was in a curled position; she was holding her face in order to protect it and to not see the horror that was happening. The pain was horrible; she was being kicked over and over again in the stomach, head, and chest. He had used the blade as he cut at her arms and legs tauntingly and slowly. She was screaming in pain. He remembered him laughing darkly. Eventually she had blacked out from the trauma and fear. All she could remember after was crawling out of the alley and fainting again after that, only to wake up again at the hospital.

It sent shivers through her spine. She tried to convince herself numerous times that he was dead, and that she would be safe from then on, but she was still filled with fear. Whenever she had walked home from school she had to walk past the alley where all her pain had started. Only once had she dared to look in that stretch between the buildings. Soon after she left the hospital she had to look.

Another Flashback

The dark red stains on the concrete may have been missed by anyone who had just walked in to that alley, but to Ichigo they were her reminder of what seemed like hell. Tears ran down her face. Her foot had bumped something. It made a small jingle. She looked down and saw the bell on the red ribbon, which Masaya had given her. She felt her neck; there was a large scar left, where the bell had been ripped off quickly. The bell's red ribbon was now a darker brown from the dirt, and the dried blood. Ichigo picked it up. Tears fell from her eyes, she screamed as she through it against the wall of one of the buildings. She was breathing heavily and crying loudly. She heard a voice behind her. She turned her head; she saw Masaya's hateful face. Fear surrounded her, and she was so scared. "_That's impossible" _she thought_, "He's dead!"_ Again she began to back away, and she began to cry. "Ichigo it's me" said the voice, which did not sound like Masaya's at all. She actually thought the person standing at the entrance of the alley was Masaya. "Leave me alone Masaya!" she began to yell at the figure. "Ichigo, its okay" the voice said worriedly. She got in to the corner of the alley and crouched behind one of the trash cans, she looked like a small frightened kitten. When the figure got closer she saw the face. She saw how it was not Masaya, but Kish. "It's okay Ichigo, he won't hurt you again, and you're safe." Kish said softly. She was still crying hard. He embraced her, and tried to comfort her. "I won't let anyone hurt you again" he said crying with her too. "Thank you Kisshu" she said between sobs. They stood at the end of the alley in each others arms crying for a long time. Eventually they stopped crying and they left the alley.

Tears ran down Ichigo's face remembering all these things as she sat down on the cold park bench, in front of the large cherry blossom tree which was now bare. Ichigo almost didn't realize it when small white flakes fell from the sky. She stared at the cold gray sky and sighed as she got up to head home.

Chishio Naito : OK, so this chapter was a reminiscent chapter, just getting in to more detail from what happened in the last story, and how it had affected Ichigo. If you forgot Ichigo is now with Kish, because he saved her in the last story.

Kish: YAY!!! Ichigo loves me.

Chishio Naito: Aren't you glad you didn't kill me in the last story.

Kish: Kind of, but not very.

Chishio Naito: I'm just going to forget you just said that. Anyways, this chapter just to clarify the first flashback is the one when Masaya had hurt her, the second flashback was of when she had visited the alley, and she had a hallucination of Masaya being there. Speaking of which, the Masaya fan girls are trying to kill me again, gotta go people, and I hope to get the next chapter up soon. Oh but I almost forgot, I don't know what to call this story, so if anyone has an idea, please submit it in a review.


	2. By the Fire

Mew Chi: YAY!!! Chapter 2 is up!

Ichigo: That last chapter was depressing, and what is up with the new name again!!

Mew Chi: This is my nick name, the last one was too long, and so I will just put Mew Chi.

Ichigo: 0.o Doesn't Chi mean blood. You are a weird person.

Mew Chi: Yes I am, now on to the story.

Once at home Ichigo took off her coat and put it on a hook. Her parents were gone on business and would be gone for the first week of winter break. Ichigo dried her hair off since it was wet from the snow that landed on her head. She went and sat on her couch wrapped up in a blanket. Outside the window white flakes of snow fell gently, and the fire in the fireplace crackled and wisped. She sighed, as she tried to think of happier things. It would be Christmas soon, which was one thing that lightened her spirits. She closed her eyes and drifted in to a light cat nap.

Nightmares of that day again played in her sleep. She could never do anything without being haunted by it. However despite all this Ichigo had a hard time believing that there never was a Masaya that he was just made up…just so Deep Blue could hurt her.

She was awoken from her light sleep by a tapping on her living room window. She saw a certain green haired alien standing…um hovering outside. It made her cheer up from her dreary thoughts. She had not seen Kish since she had visited the alley again, and she had mistaken him for Masaya. She opened the window.

He greeted her with a smile. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

She smiled back at him, her face slightly pink. She was kind of embarrassed at how he had cared for her so much. "I'm fine, but I should be asking you, after what Deep Blue did to you when you…"her voice faded "protected me" she finished, she was feeling very guilty now, since Kish had gotten hurt trying to protect her.

"_Wow, he saved me when he took me to the hospital, and he fought to protect _ _Me._ _" _she thought. (A/N: in my stories I make Kish seem much more sensitive, I don't know why.)

Noticing the guilt in her voice he softened his gaze "I'm fine, don't worry." He said. (A/N: I'm a very sappy person, and I put a lot of dialogue in, sorry, I won't interrupt anymore) "And I don't know what I'd do if you were hurt."

Ichigo was blushing madly now. She honestly did look like a strawberry.

"Cause you're my koneko-chan" he said with that faint smirk on his face. His golden eyes burned with passion. It was also intimidating in a way.

"May I come in" he asked. _"_

_No wonder" _Ichigo thought _"he's barely wearing anything it's snowing."_

She let him in through the window. Despite their relationship(which Ichigo did not know whether if it was a friendship or something more, she is a little naïve when it comes to that after all)she found it weird for him to be in her house. She almost wanted to transform as if to protect herself.

He sat down on the floor near the fire. "So this is what the rest of your house looks like." he said.

"Um...Yeah" she said quickly.

He patted the place on the floor next to him, asking her to sit down. She walked over slowly and sat down. Her face was still red. All of a sudden Kish 's hand was on her forehead. "Ichigo, are you alright, do you have a fever, you're all red."

This only made Ichigo get redder and her ears finally popped up; again this made her even more embarrassed. "I...uh...I'm okay" she said holding her head.

"If you say so" Kish said still worried. He had been a little over protective of her since the hospital. Ichigo was amazed when he had told her he had loved her. She used to think it was all a game to him, that she was just…his toy, as he said it.

Just then there was a knock at the door, and then Pudding barged in. "Ichigo Onee-sama we're going sledding, want to come?!!" she yelled happily. Then she saw Ichigo and Kish sitting together.

Then they heard voices come from down the hall "Pudding, we told you not to run in to other people's houses!" yelled Mint and the others followed as they saw her just staring in the living room. "Pudding?" they said, "Is Ichigo there?"

They then saw Ichigo sitting next to Kish in front of the fire. They knew she no longer despised him, but it was still weird.

"Hi guys" she said a little nervously. They stared at her and their former enemy. Her cat ears were up none the less.

Pudding shrugged off her shock and asked again "Wanna come sledding"

Kish looked at them confused.

_He's so cute when he's clueless" Ichigo_ thought to herself.

Kish finally asked "What is sledding"

The others were still surprised he was there. "Sledding is where you go down a hill covered in snow on a sled, na no da!!" said Pudding energetically.

"Ichigo can we talk to you for a second…alone?" Zakuro asked.

Ichigo nodded her head and followed them. "Ichigo, why is Kish at your house!?" Mint asked when Kish could no longer hear them.

Meanwhile Pudding was explaining sledding to Kish , who did not understand the concept of sledding down a hill on a strange contraption.

"Um…well" she stuttered to them "He came over wondering if I was okay, and we talked."

They eyed her suspiciously. But they shrugged it off and went back to the living room, where Kish was staring at Pudding strangely.

"Why would one want to ride down a hill on a sled?" he asked her, in a smug way. She was so hyper and happy, why Taruto liked her, he didn't get, despite how much he denied it.

"It's fun!" said Pudding happily.

"Why don't you come" Zakuro asked Kish . Everyone was surprised, especially Kish . "After all the aliens are no longer our enemies." she replied to their shocked faces. Although they couldn't argue, it still seemed strange.

"Sure" Kish said "I'm willing to give it a try"

"That sounds like fun, Na No Da!!" Pudding yelled happily, "If only Taru-Taru were here!" (A/N: sorry people I couldn't help myself with this next part)

Just then Taruto appeared "Hey Kish we've been wondering where you…" before he could finish Pudding had latched on to him. "TARU-TARU!!" she yelled.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" he yelled. "And get off of me"

Pudding looked at him happily "Now you can go sledding too, Na No Da!!" she said happily.

He looked at her strangely. "What's sledding?" he asked.

"We'll show you" she yelled and before he could reply she pulled him out the door. The others put on coats and ran after them.

Mew Chi: I can't wait to write about Kish and Taruto falling flat on their faces

Kish and Taruto: 0.o what do you mean

Mew Chi: You'll see heehee

Kish and Taruto: We're scared.


	3. Sledding

Mew Chi: Chapter 3 is up

Kish: Why did you have those Mews come in right when Ichigo and I were talking?

Mew Chi: Oh, you thought it would amount to something

Kish: ….well…kind of

Mew Chi: Well I brought them in because it was more fun.

Taruto: Why the heck did you bring me in to the story!?

Mew Chi: It was fun and you and Pudding are a cute couple

Taruto: 0.o we are not a couple, I don't even like her!

Pudding: Taru-Taru!! (Hugs him)

Gaara: Where am I?

Everyone: 0.o

Pudding: (Runs over to hug Gaara)

Gaara: Get away, I hate hugs.

Pudding: You're just shy

Mew Chi: Pudding, back away from Gaara

Pudding: OKAY!!! NA NO DA!

Mew Chi: Gaara, you're at the wrong fanfic, you took a wrong turn at the anime section, head over to the Naruto category.

Gaara: Fine

Mew Chi: Taruto, you look jealous.

Taruto: Just start the freaking story!

Mew Chi: Fine, but do you want to do the disclaimer

Taruto: Mew Chi does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or Naruto

Mew Chi: (cries)

All of them rushed after Pudding who was pulling an angry Taruto behind her.

"Pudding, Wait up!!" yelled Ichigo.

Pudding slowed down slightly. They caught up to her. They were almost to the sledding hill. Mint and Lettuce were carrying a few sleds.

"We're almost there Na No Da!!" yelled a happy Pudding and she broke in to a run again. Mint and Lettuce were still a little weirded out from Kish being there.

They were near the front whispering "What do you think they were doing?" Mint asked Lettuce.

Lettuce whispered "Ichigo said they were just talking"

"Suspicious" Mint said quietly.

Lettuce then shrugged "Well, they are together now, I think…ever since the hospital"

Mint stared back at Kish who was walking next to Ichigo. "I guess you're right, but it's still weird."

Near the back Kish was talking to Ichigo. "So sledding is for fun? Interesting." Kish said to her with a questioning smirk on his face. "Yeah" she said. She had heard some stuff Mint and Lettuce said, and she knew that all the Mews where feeling weird about the whole thing. She didn't want her friends to feel weird, but Pudding was always so nice to Taruto, so how weird could it be.

Kish apparently noticed something was weird with her, and he put his arm around her and held her close to him. "What's wrong kitten?" he asked gently.

"Nothing" she said, but there was a slight twinge in her voice.

"Oh, you're afraid your friends are creeped out by this." he said.

She didn't reply. She didn't want him to be mad or offended.

"It's okay, I understand, Taruto and Pai are feeling weird about it too, but everyone knows that they like Zakuro and Pudding, and Pudding likes Taruto back, I'm not sure if Zakuro likes Pai though, but why should they think **we** are weird."

In a way he did have a point, why were they so strange together.

She smiled up at him "I guess you're right" she said happily, no longer so worried. They reached the snow covered hill. Pudding was already at the top of it with Taruto.

"Come on you guys" she yelled down to them.

They got up to her; Taruto looked down the hill which did look pretty steep from up there.

"Let's go Taruto!" she said happily as she sat him on a sled, and she got on afterward. She then pushed off from the top and they headed down the hill. Pudding was giggling happily as they went down while Taruto was screaming all the way down the hill.

Near the end of the ride Pudding said "Watch out Taru-Taru, were going to stop, hold on!"

"I told you to stop calling me-" before he could finish the sled hit a hard stop at the bottom and Taruto flew out of it and in to the snow face first.

"Taruto, are you okay!?" Pudding said worriedly. He began to lift his face from the snow, Pudding expected to see him angry, but when he lifted his face he was laughing. Pudding laughed with him, and they carried the sled to the top of the hill.

"Mint, Zakuro, your turn." Mint and Zakuro were going to race to the bottom on two sleds.

"Sorry that I'm about to beat you Onee-sama" Mint said challengingly to Zakuro.

"We'll see Minto" Zakuro replied.

They headed down the hill, going extremely fast. There were numerous times where they almost fell off, but they were determined to win. When they were almost to the end Mint was in the lead, but Zakuro quickly passed her, and she won.

"Good race" Mint said happily.

"Yeah" Zakuro said as they carried their sleds back up.

"Lettuce, your turn" Pudding said energetically.

"Okay" Lettuce said happily, she got on the sled and headed down the hill.

Kish was talking to Taruto "Looks like you had fun" he said "Nice Landing, I'd give it a 9.5" he said amused. "And you must have had fun being with Pudding"

Taruto glared at him. "I don't like her!" he said to him angrily.

"Whatever you say Taru-Taru." Taruto gave him a furious glare; he'd never admit that he liked Pudding.

Lettuce came back

"Ichigo, Kish your turn. NA No Da." Pudding yelled. The others stared at the two.

"_It's getting pretty annoying how they keep staring at us" _Ichigo thought.

"Let's go Ichigo" Kish said.

"Oh…um… okay" she said smiling, but also angry at herself for sounding so stupid. They got on the sled and headed down laughing. But near the middle of the run they noticed right in front of them a drop, before they could do anything, they flew off the sled.

Mew Chi: That was a weird chapter

Kish: You're telling me, that was a weird cliffhanger.

Taruto: Why did I have to fall off the sled?

Mew Chi: It was entertaining

Taruto: And why am I being so nice to Pudding!?

Mew Chi: Because you two are cute together

Taruto: Why I oughta…(pulls out weapon)

Mew Chi: Stay back, or you will give Pudding a kiss in the next chapter!

Taruto: You wouldn't dare

Mew Chi: (holds hands over keyboard threateningly)

Taruto: 0.o …..okay okay, just don't make me kiss her

Mew Chi: Don't mess with the authoress.


	4. Snowball Fights

Kish: (Sits waiting for authoress to come and start the story)

Mew Chi: (Runs in to house and closes the door and holds it closed)

(Screaming and angry cursing heard outside door)

Kish: What took you so long?!

Mew Chi: The Masaya fans…possessed….evil

Kish: That's nice, can you start the story about me and koneko-chan

Mew Chi: You could be a little sympathetic, I killed Masaya so you and Ichigo could be together, and now the Masaya fans are pissed off at me for it

Kish: I can't be sympathetic, because you can't spell sympathetic without pathetic, which I'm not, I'm too tough to be pathetic.

Mew Chi: (Mumbles to self) so says the alien with pigtails and girly clothes

Kish: I HEARD THAT!!!!! (Pulls out swords) you're going down!!

Mew Chi: Uh oh (types something) Take That!!

(Just then thousands of rabid Kish fan girls appear)

Kish: Oh crap

Mew Chi: I'll call them off if you apologize

Kish: NEVER!!! (runs from fangirls)

Mew Chi: Fine then I'll throw you outside with them and the Masaya fans that hate your guts also.

Kish: OK OK, I'm really sorry, I'm a mean alien, and you're the greatest authoress ever!  
Mew Chi: (types something and all the fan girls disappear)

Mew Chi: Now I will start the story

They tumbled down the rest of the hill. Once they reached the bottom of the hill they were both covered in snow. Ichigo stared at Kish who just pulled his head out of the snow; his face was hardly visible from the snow that covered it. She began to laugh at the sight. Kish wiped his face off and looked at Ichigo. He grinned as he picked up some snow and packed it together in to a ball.

"You wouldn't dare" Ichigo said threateningly.

"I wouldn't?" Kish said with the ball ready to be thrown.

She picked up some snow also countering his movements. They waited with snowballs in their hands for someone to throw the first move. Kish quickly threw the snowball but missed Ichigo. She threw a snowball at him but he teleported before it could hit him. She looked around her, trying to see where he would be next. Just then something hit the back of her head. She turned to see Kish with a satisfied smirk on his face. That smirk was wiped away when she got a snowball from behind her back and hit him with it in the face. He wiped it off his face and threw it back at her, she ducked and she threw another one at him. Just then the others came.

"Ichigo Onee-chan!! Are you alright!" Pudding yelled. The snowball Ichigo had thrown was dodged by Kish and hit Pudding that was behind him. She had a surprised look on her face, and then she looked at Ichigo. She smiled with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Pudding" Ichigo said nervously "It was an accident" Pudding didn't listen. She grabbed a bunch of snowballs, and she began to throw them at a fast rate, while doing cartwheels, it looked as though he was using her Pudding Ring Inferno attack, but with snowballs. Kish and Ichigo were running trying to avoid them but Pudding chased them throwing snowballs like a machine. The others caught up and then got hit with Pudding's snowballs. This broke out in to mass havoc as the others joined in to the fight. When Pudding wasn't looking Taruto threw a snowball at the back of her neck. He soon came to regret that, she turned and plowed him in to the snow, so there he was lying in the snow. Mint was running around dodging as Ichigo through snowballs at her. And Lettuce, despite her usual character couldn't help but throw snowballs at the others. When it was all over everyone was covered in snow and laughing at each other, which was how the snowball fight started anyways.

(A/N: ok, I felt that Pai should be in this story, so here) Pai then found them.

"Kish, Taruto, where have you-" before he could finish his sentence snowballs were being pelted at him. "What is the meaning of this!!?" he yelled at Kish and Taruto. "Why are you with our enemies" Kish stared at him, he seemed kind of angry.

"They're not our enemies anymore!" Kish said angrily.

Pudding jumped in "Yeah, Taru-Taru's my friend." she said happily as she hugged him. He blushed. Pai frowned at them.

"But they stopped us from taking over the world" he said angrily.

"Who cares" Kish said, "our planet's thriving from the Mew Aqua we used." Taruto nodded his head. Pai refused to be understanding of the situation.

"But why are you with the Mews of all people?"

Kish put his arm around Ichigo "Because Ichigo and I are together." he said simply. Ichigo blushed; it never really occurred to her that they could be considered together. Pai did not like hearing that. "You are with our enemy!?" he yelled "And wasn't she with Deep Blue?!" "Stop calling Ichigo the enemy!" Kish yelled.

"Yeah, and Pudding!" Taruto yelled without thinking about what he had said. Pudding looked at him happily

"Thanks Taru-Taru!" she said.

"And Deep Blue is dead!" Kish yelled, fury building within him, after remembering what Deep Blue had done to Ichigo. Pai seemed oddly surprised at this.

"What do you mean!?" he yelled.

"You heard me!" Kish yelled, his face now red with anger "I killed Deep Blue!"

"He was going to redeem Earth for us!" Pai yelled in response "He had plans for that lead Mew, he was going to get rid of the humans!"

Kish's eyes widened "You mean you knew there never was a Masaya, and you knew about what he was going to do to Ichigo!?"

"Of course Fool" Pai yelled furiously. Ichigo was now shaking, this brought back the memories of everything.

"Damn you Pai!" Kish shouted. Pai just stared at him emotionlessly.

"Deep Blue's death will be avenged, and you Kisshu, were a traitor for interfering with our plans" Pai then teleported away. (A/N: Ok, sorry to all the Pai lovers out there, he just seems very evil to me.)

"What was that all about?" Ichigo asked. "Why is he so mad at…us?"

Kish sighed "Pai still doesn't want to come to an understanding with humans, he is still mad."

Pudding smiled at Taruto "Thank you for standing up for me Taru-Taru!" she said as he gave him a big hug. This time Taruto didn't get mad about her hugging him or his nick name. He just said "Don't mention it"

Ichigo looked at Kish. He was still mad at what Pai had said.

_How dare he say those things about Ichigo. _Kish thought angrily to himself. He then saw how Ichigo was staring at him in a concerned way.

"Don't fight with your friend because of me" she said. Kish had risked his life for her and now he was fighting with Pai.

Zakuro then said "Why don't we go home" she noticed how everyone had concerned looks on their faces. They all nodded and grabbed their sleds and began to walk in the direction of their houses. The others had left for their houses and Kish was walking Ichigo to her house, his head hanging. He hadn't said a word, neither had she.

Finally Ichigo broke the silence "I'm sorry"

He gazed at her "Why should you be sorry, nothing that has happened has ever been your fault" he said.

"But…you risked my life for me, and now you had to stand up for me against your friend. And before I was just so mean to you, and I don't deserve your kindness, after everything."

He lifted her face so she could meet his eyes "Ichigo, why do you think I kept trying to make you like me even after you rejected me? It's because I love you and I always want to protect you, no matter what it takes." He saw the scar on her neck. Tears ran down her face.

"Don't worry" he said gently "as long as I can be with you and protect you nothing else matters to me." He lifted her face up to his and gently kissed her, and she returned it. They gazed at each other, her crimson eyes meeting his gold ones. It began to snow again, and they started to walk in the direction of Ichigo's house.

Kish: I liked that chapter, but why did you bring Pai in to it

Mew Chi: Well… You and Taruto were there, so I thought Pai should be there also.

(Banging and yelling Masaya fans still at the door)

Mew Chi: Ok, now this is getting annoying, I need to get rid of them (Types something)

(Just then a large squirming bag appears)

Kish: What's in there?

Mew Chi: You'll see (Hauls bag to door)

Mew Chi: Kish, open the door!

Kish: What if the Masaya fans get me

Mew Chi: Don't make me call in the Kish fan girls again

Kish: Fine, I'll open the door

(Kish opens door and Mew Chi lets contents of bags loose, and tons of rabid dachshunds attack the Masaya fans)

Fan girls: AAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHH

Mew Chi: That was fun, go my rabid little dachshunds, GO!!!

Kish: 0.o they're being torn to shreds!!

Mew Chi: Like their dear Masaya, well bye people

Fan girls: The pain!

Mew Chi: (smiles evilly)


	5. Cleaning

Kish: What's up people?

Mew Chi: Why are you here again?

Kish: Because I want to hear the story.

Mew Chi: (sigh) fine, here it is. This chapter will be a little suckish, I am low on ideas.

(A black cat with yellow eyes and a torn ear appears out of no where)

Samara: you're telling me

Mew Chi: What are you doing here!?

Kish: What's with the cat!?

Mew Chi: (sigh) this is Samara, the demon who _usually_ stays inside my head!

Samara: I got bored, so I decided to show my self.

Kish: Isn't Samara the name of the girl from The Ring

Mew Chi: Yes, I named my cat demon after her

Samara: You have no creativity then

Mew Chi: No, I just like the name

Kish: Is this why you sometimes have random outbursts of evil

Mew Chi: yup

Samara: anyways, I hope to be visiting the outside world more, and you can't stop me

Kish: how did you get a demon in your head?

Mew Chi: It's a long painful story that would make both teller and listener cry, I'll explain it another day

Kish: ok then…

Mew Chi: anyways, I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, or any of the characters in this story, I do however own Samara, the cat demon, not the girl from the ring, or her name

Samara: correction Mew Chi, I own you

Mew Chi: 0.o (twitch) the sad thing is she's right

* * *

Ichigo was awoken by the sunlight that entered her room from her window. She opened her eyes and blinked at the sun's glare. It seemed so much brighter when it reflected of the white snow. Slowly she sat up and stretched with a yawn. Her thoughts went back to yesterday. She smiled at the fun everyone had sledding. She lifted the covers off of her and stepped on to the floor. She had a few days off from work. "Thank god" she thought. She had to cook, clean up the house, go Christmas shopping, and she had to decorate. She walked down the hall so she could get to the kitchen to start breakfast, she passed the guest room, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw a figure lying down on the guest bed. She turned her head slowly, and let out a small surprised squeak when she saw Kish still sleeping peacefully. 

"_What Happened" _she yelled at herself mentally. Then she remembered the night before.

flashback

Kish walked Ichigo home from the sledding hill. Before he left Ichigo turned to him "Kish?" she said to him right when he was about to leave.

"Yeah" he said back.

"Remember when you were fighting Deep Blue, and he was about to…kill you." she asked.

"Yeah, for some reason, the sword didn't go through me" he said.

"How did that happen?" she asked staring at him questioningly.

"I don't know, but that doesn't matter, in the end I saved you." he replied smiling.

Tears stung the back of her eyes. He loved her so much, and she was so mean to him before. He would just smile at her, as if neglecting the fact that she had been so mean. She wiped away her tears, "So, you are going back to the ship" she asked, remembering the incident with Pai.

"No, I don't want to be anywhere near Pai, so I'll stay at the motel down the street." he replied. "Well, bye, it's late, so I should be going now." he said to her turning away to leave

"um…well..." she said quickly.

"Yeah" he asked.

"You can stay here, if you want" she said quietly, and a little embarrassed. She knew about the motel down the street, it was a dump.

"Huh?" he looked at her questioningly. "Really?" he asked.

Ichigo nodded her head. "Yeah" she murmured quickly. She could see him lick his lips, despite her looking down at her feet. "But, you are sleeping in the guest room!" she said hastily, blocking any perverted thoughts he may have had.

He just smiled. "That's fine with me" he said happily. She pulled her keys out of her pockets and unlocked the front door to her house, and let him in. "Thanks Ichigo" he said to her.

"I'll go set up the guest bed" she said as she headed to the closet where she kept all of the sheets and pillows. She pulled out a pillow and a few blankets, and made her way to the guest room. She laid them down on the twin bed. "There you go, and if you need anything, as you know, my room is right next door." He smiled at her

"Thanks Kitten" he said as he got under the covers.

"Good night" she said as she went to her own room. She changed in to her pajamas and went to sleep.

End Flashback

She sighed._ "Ok, so he stayed here for the night, I'll just let him sleep for now."_ Just then a thought crossed her mind _"Wait, who knows how long Kish will stay on earth? Did I give him the impression he could stay as long as he needs to? Mom and Dad will be home in a couple of days, then where will he stay. I can't convince my parents to let him stay here, can I? No, I probably can't and despite me loving him, having him here every day would certainly get on my nerves, right?"_ She shook her head trying to shake all these confusing thoughts from her mind. _"I don't have time for this, I need to get to work, it's going to take all day for me to get this mess cleaned up, and get the house decorated." _She headed over to the kitchen and made some breakfast. She ate some of it and remembered Kish who was still sleeping, so she saved half of it for him and she went to start cleaning. She went to dust some of the furniture, and then began to vacuum. The noise of the vacuum woke Kish up. He walked out of the guest room, and saw Ichigo who was vacuuming the house frantically.

"Hi Kish" she said still vacuuming, "there's some breakfast for you in the kitchen"

"Ichigo, do you need some help?" he asked.

"Huh, oh no, I just have to vacuum the rest of the house and then I just have to decorate, Christmas is just in a couple of days, so I have to hurry" she said, going through the rest of the house.

"Well, at least let me help when you start decorating" he said covering his ears; it was so loud to him.

"Sure" she said, still running around with the vacuum.

He smiled, and went to the kitchen to find some food. He ate it, and then he heard as the noise of the vacuum stopped. He finished and saw that Ichigo was done vacuuming.

"I'll start decorating now, still want to help" she asked him.

"Yeah" he said _"It's nice to be with Ichigo so much"_ he thought to himself happily, _"But, I wonder, what is Christmas, and how do I decorate for it?"

* * *

_

Mew Chi: This should be interesting, sorry for the suckish chapter people.

Kish: What's Christmas?

Samara: Baka alien.

Mew Chi: You're still here!?

Kish: greeaattt…

Samara: yup, hey, when will you write the fanfic with me in it

Mew Chi: I'm still not sure if I'll write that one, and I'm gonna be in it too, don't you forget it.

Samara: fine, you can be a side character

Mew Chi: No, _you_ will be the side OC

Samara: fine, but I will be in it, right?

Mew Chi: Of course, if I write it

Kish: Will I be in it?

Mew Chi: (sigh) yes you will be in it, but you won't be a main character like you usually are in my fanfics.

Kish: well fine, do I still get to be with Ichigo

Mew Chi: fine, but I don't even know if I'll write that story, so shut up both of you

Samara: you should be nicer to me, or you may fall down the stairs while you're sleep walking again.

Mew Chi: WAAHHH, no, not again

Kish: you should get an exorcism for that evil little cat

Mew Chi: oh, but she's my friend

Samara: (looks innocent) Kish, I get the impression you want to get rid of me, I don't like people who try to get rid of me, bad stuff always happens to them

Mew Chi: (looks possessed) Yeah, bad stuff happens, so be careful

Kish: No, I'm not trying to get rid of Samara, umm, hehe, yeah, I'm gonna go now. (runs out the door)

Mew Chi: What's wrong with him?

Samara: I don't know


	6. Decorating!

Mew Chi: Chapter 6, yeah, and I don't own TMM.

* * *

Ichigo ran in to the attic, and came down with a large box. "We couldn't get a real tree this year, so we're using this fake one" she said to Kish that was staring at her confused.

"Why do you need a tree?" he asked.

Ichigo stared at him "Huh? Have you ever heard about Christmas traditions?"

"I'm still trying to figure out what Christmas is" he said.

"_Oh right, they probably don't have Christmas on his planet" _Ichigo thought to herself._ "_Oh, well...Christmas is where people decorate their houses and give presents to people, it's just a happy time of the year" she said to him. (A/N: I could give a more in depth summary of Christmas with all the religious stuff, but I don't want to start a religious debate with the people that read my story, so yeah)

"Oh, I see" he said "But why do you need a tree"

"At Christmas people put Christmas trees in their houses, and hang ornaments from the branches"

"Why?" Kish said

"I don't know…" Ichigo said, now wondering herself why people put pine trees in their houses as she began to put the tree up in the corner of the living room.

"I'll put the ornaments on the tree later, I like to save that for last" Ichigo said happily.

Kish smiled at her. Ichigo was so happy, he was so happy that she wasn't so sad and troubled by her memories. He remembered how scared she had been, it hurt so much to watch the one he loves be in so much pain, so he felt really happy seeing her be so cheerful about this whole Christmas thing. Just then the phone rang.

Ichigo picked it up, the voice at the end belonged to Pudding.

"Hi Ichigo Onee-chan" she said happily.

"Hi Pudding" Ichigo said happily. She heard voices in the back, she heard the laughter of Pudding's siblings, and she heard another voice.

"AAAAGGGHHH!" Get away from-mmph…" the voice stopped.

Pudding then said, almost forgetting that Ichigo was on the other side of the line "Taru-Taru, you look so funny!" she said.

"Tll em oo et ee oo!!"(Tell them to let me go!) Taruto mumbled angrily.

"Taruto's at your house?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, he didn't want to go back to the ship so I said he could stay here" Pudding said. "Oh, I gotta go, Taru-Taru is trapped in wrapping paper" she said quickly and hung up.

Ichigo put down the phone, Kish looked at her.

"Taruto's staying at Pudding's, and it seems Pudding's siblings are giving him a hard time" Ichigo said.

An amused grin came on to Kish's face. Ichigo looked at the time; it was already 4 in the afternoon.

"NYAAAA! I have to hurry and get the house decorated, I won't have time tomorrow" she said as she got all of the decorations from the attic.

(A/N: I feel like rhyming right now, sorry for the retarded-ness of the next part)

Ichigo went quickly in her haste, the day was half over, and there was no time to waste. She hung stockings above the fire place with cheer, but do not forget she had the help of an alien this year. He hung the wreath, up on the front door, decorating was quite fun, it wasn't a chore.

(A/N: Ok, I'm done rhyming, -.-… sorry about that)

They hung up all of the other decorations, tinsel, and lights. It was soon time to hang the ornaments on the tree. There were round ornaments, musical ones, and some with pictures in them. Kish and Ichigo were talking as they hung up the ornaments.

"You really like Christmas, huh?" Kish asked Ichigo.

She smiled at him "Yeah, it's such a happy time, and everything looks beautiful"

"Including you" Kish said, as he stared at her lovingly.

Ichigo blushed and looked down at the ornaments on the tree. She could see her reflection in one of them; Ichigo saw a face that looked different from the one she used to see. One battered and bruised slightly, with some scratches. But that wasn't it; she saw a smiling face, one that was really smiling, in the eyes too. One that wasn't tear stained, it wasn't sad. She lifted her head to see Kish staring at her happily; she stared at him and smiled. They were almost done hanging the ornaments on the tree; Ichigo was pulling the last few ornaments out to hang. She then saw an ornament with a picture of her and Masaya in it. She stared at it for a second, but then walked over to the trash bin and threw it away. She did not feel sad, and she thought she'd never feel sad again, not with Kish around. All she felt at that moment was her love for Kish, nothing else. He saw him hanging the last ornament on the tree.

"I think that was the last one" he said.

"Now we have to put the star on the top" Ichigo said.

"Star?" Kish questioned. Ichigo came with a large golden star. The top of the tree was a little high for her, she reached to put the star on, but she couldn't reach it.

"I'll get the ladder" Ichigo said as she was about to walk to the garage, before she could she felt arms wrap around her waist and lift her near the top of the tree. She turned her head to see Kish.

"You gained weight, huh Kitten?" he smirked. She smiled at him and set the star on the top of the tree.

"Very funny" she said.

He chuckled as he lowered her to the ground. Ichigo checked the time again, it was only 7 PM.

"That didn't take very long" she said to herself. She then saw that she missed one decoration in the box. The little green mistletoe with a little red ribbon tied to it. She picked it up and went to hang it above the front doorway.

"What's that?" Kish asked pointing to the small decoration Ichigo was hanging.

She tied it to a hook and said "That's mistletoe, a common Christmas tradition is that people kiss under it"

"Really?" Kish asked.

"Yep" Ichigo said naively still standing in the doorway. Before she knew it Kish had disappeared from his spot near the Christmas tree and reappeared right in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss. Ichigo stood surprised for a moment, but then closed her eyes and

put her hands behind his neck. After the long and passionate kiss, they finally broke away from each other.

"I like that tradition" Kish said smiling,

"Me too" Ichigo said still in his arms.

* * *

Mew Chi: Oh, the sappiness

Kish: I would hug you right now for writing that chapter if I knew you weren't going to kill me if I did.

Mew Chi: very good judgement on that decision

Samara: arg…so sappy…so romantic…it burns us (falls to the ground)

Kish: is she going to be okay

Mew Chi: yeah, she just can't stand romantic things

Samara: how dare you write that chapter…with the rhyming, and the kissing…I hope all of you die!

Mew Chi: Ok then, bye people, R&R!!!!!! R&R!!R&R!!! Or you will not get the next chapter!

Kish: PLEASE R&R!!!!!


	7. Whats up at Pudding's

Samara: Ok, Mew Chi is trapped with in her subconsious mind as I control her body, so I'll be talking for her

(Mew Chi's voice heard coming from head)

Mew Chi: Let me out you baka neko!!

Samara: No!

Kish: Where's the authoress?

Mew Chi: In my head!

Samara: Shut up you!

Mew Chi: Let me out or no story!

Kish: but what about me and Ichigo? (pouts)

Mew Chi: Samara! Let me out NOW!!!

Samara: Fine, fine, I'll go back in your head.

Mew Chi: (now in control) I can finally start the story!

* * *

I bet you're all wondering how it's going with Taruto, well read this chapter to find out. This is starting from the beginning of the day from last chapter. 

Taruto awoke on a couch, he slowly opened his eyes to see Pudding standing over him.

"Taru-Taru! You're awake, Na No Da" Pudding said happily.

Taruto now wide awake yelled" I told you to stop calling me that!"

"You're late for breakfast" she said happily, unphased by his yelling.

He was glaring at her as he sat up, "_Why is she always so happy?! It's so annoying_" he thought to himself.

Just then a voice in his head said "_Oh, you know you like her"_

He mentally yelled at the voice in his head "_No I do not, I want to make her cry!"_

_"No you don't, you'd be sad if she cried_." the voice said, mocking him.

He shook his thoughts away to still find Pudding staring at him "Are you ok, Taru-Taru?" she asked him.

"Huh, yeah, I'm fine" he mumbled "I'm just mad at Pai"

"Why" Pudding asked, as if not understanding what had happened yesterday.

"He lied to me and Kish, I always knew he was the most loyal to Deep Blue, but I didn't think he would lie to us for so long, or even lie to us at all, we all thought Deep Blue was dead, but Pai knew, he knew and he kept it a secret. Kish and I recently found out that Deep Blue has a large group of followers who knew about him being alive, and when Deep Blue was alive he tried to break the old hag's spirit, so he could control her, so he could use her to destroy the world" Tart said solemnly.

Pudding was now near tears. "That's what happened to Ichigo onee-chan?"

Taruto nodded, but then saw that Pudding was about to cry. "No, don't cry, Deep Blue is dead, don't cry" he said to her frantically. "_Wait, I always wanted to make her cry, but now I'm trying to comfort her, what's happening to me, I don't like her"_ he thought to himself, more like tried to convince himself.

Pudding hugged him "Taruto you're so nice" she said now just as happy as she was before.

"Please stop hugging me" Taruto said, the air being squeezed out of him.

Pudding pulled away, and then her little sister came.

"Pudding, hurry and eat, we want to start decorating!" she said in a small whine.

"Ok, coming" Pudding said happily, grabbing Taruto by the arm and bringing him to the kitchen. He saw a few little kids sitting at the table.

"Hi" they all cried in unison.

(A/N: Sorry, I don't know the names of Pudding's siblings)

One f them saw Taruto and laughed "Why does he have such big ears" the little boy snickered.

"Well, why do you have such small ears?"Taruto replied to the little boy mockingly. The boy didn't know how to respond to that, he just returned to eating his breakfast.

Pudding said to them sternly "Don't be mean to people because they're different"

"Sorry Pudding" they all said hanging their heads.

"Good, now let's decorate!" she said happily.

"Decorate, for what?" Taruto asked. Everyone gasped.

"For Christmas" Pudding said.

"What-mas" Taruto asked.

"You've never heard of Christmas!?" Pudding's little sister gasped, as the others stared at him wide-eyed. Taruto felt as if he just said something extremely bad, he began to sweat. _"What are they gonna do to me? Is it so bad that I dont know about Christmas? Will they sacrifice me? Have I disgraced their culture?"_ He began to twitch.

Finally Pudding exclaimed happily "Christmas is a time of presents, and happiness, and fun, and candy, and lights and sharing, and-"(The list goes on) A few minutes later after Pudding explained her list of Christmas Taruto was the one staring at her wide eyed. All that went through his head at that moment was "_What the heck..."_

Pudding once again said happily "With that in mind, let's get started" All of her siblings cheered as they ran to the attic and came back with a few large boxes carried on their shoulders. They began to unpack all of the boxes quickly, like a machine, or elves, little smiling elves. Taruto was still thinking "_Why are they so excited over Christmas?"_

"Come on Taru-Taru, Decorating is fun!" she said as she pulled him by the arm in to the fray of red and green tinsel and lights and other various decorations.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked

Pudding thought "Oh, I know! You can hang lights around the house, you can put them up high since you can fly!" she said finally as she dumped a large chain of lights attached to a wire in to his arms. He flew upwards and hung all the lights aroung the house, attaching them to the ceiling.

"Good job Taru-Taru!" Pudding exclaimed.

He turned his head to see her watching him "I told you to stop calling me-" he hit a wall in front of him before he could finish.

"Taruto, are you okay" Pudding asked coming looking up at Taruto, his face against the wall. Taruto peeled himself away from it and looked around checking to see if anyone else saw his not so graceful move.

"I'm fine" he mumbled as he hung up the last of the lights and flew back to the ground.

"That's good" Pudding said relieved. They then heard snickering from the other room. Then they saw a few heads poke from around the wall, voices saying,

"Pudding and Taruto sitting in a Christmas Tree" the kids sang

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Pudding's little sister sang out. As Taruto heard this his face turned extremely red. Was he mad, or was he just blushing, or both. Whatever it was he glared at them and they ducked back in to the other room. Pudding just smiled, as always she never paid attention to yelling or mocking.

Pudding noticed how embarrassed Taruto was, so she tried to change the atmosphere by finally saying "So, do you think Kish went back to the ship"

"Probably not, after he found out how Pai was part of Deep Blue's plan, he probably was too mad to go back. He probably isn't very mad about the lying part, but the hurting Ichigo part. It's sickening how obsessed he is with that old hag" Taruto said, annoyed.

Pudding then said "Oh, I think it's nice"

Taruto looked at her smiling face "Why? It's just creepy, and after she rejected him so many times, why did he still love her?"

Pudding pondered this thought. "It's nice how in love he is with her, and I guess that's why he kept trying, because he loved her so much"

Taruto looked at her "Well, I just wonder where Kish is staying, if he didn't go back to the ship"

"I bet Ichigo knows!" she said as she went to the phone. She left him alone for that second, and before he knew it, he was being tackled by her siblings, who were armed with some shiny paper.

"Hey, get away from-" They wrapped his head on the shiny paper. They were laughing, very hard. Taruto could hear Pudding on the phone.

He tried to ask for help, but it was pretty hard to hear him, his voice muffled by the wrapping paper.

"Taruto, you look so funny" Pudding said, then she said bye to Ichigo who was on the other end of the phone.

He struggled trying to get out of his cocoon of wrapping paper, feeling pitiful for having been beaten by a few kids. Pudding pulled the wrapping paper off his head. allowing him to talk.

"Let me at 'em! They are gonna pay!" he said angrily.

Pudding laughed. "They were only having a little fun"

Taruto pulled the rest of the paper off of him..

"Also, Kish is at Ichigo's" she said.

"How do you know, I didn't hear you ask her." Taruto replied.

Pudding smiled "But I could tell because she sounded happy"

Taruto looked at her confused "Well, she could have been happy about something else"

Pudding then frowned a little "Ichigo hasn't been happy a lot lately, although she often smiles, the smile never reached her eyes"

"What do you mean?" Taruto asked.

"Just because she would make a smile with her lips, her eyes always seemed so sad, and her voice always seemed so depressed" Pudding said frowning. Taruto frowned too. But then her expression lightened a little.

"But, she seemed really happy on the phone, and she always seems happy when she sees Kish, so I know that Kish is staying with her." Pudding said.

"You humans are wierd" he said semi-jokingly.

"You aliens are weird" she said back, but she heard a crash from the room next door, so she ran in to the next room. Taruto followed. They ran in to the next room to fing Pudding's siblings covered in fake snow, the box it was in was toppled over. Pudding began to laugh, and her siblings also happy she wasn't mad began to laugh too.

Taruto gave a slight smile, seeing her so happy. But he was also wondering _"How could she be so sad, but so happy so quickly? What if it's the same as Ichigo, does she really mean it when she smiles, or is it a lie?" _His eyes stung "_Is she really happy?" _He shook his head. "_She couldn't hide that sadness so well, she is happy_" he tried to convince himself. But he again heard the voice in his head.

_"You hide your love for her so well, so she could be easily hiding her true feelings_" it said.

_"Shut up, I don't like her_" Taruto thought, not totally beleiving himself.

_"She may smile, but have you ever checked if she was really smiling, or do you not pay attention to what her eyes say_." the voice asked him.

"_I guess not, but that's absurd, if she smiles she's happy, if she frowns she's sad! Humans shouldn't be so hard to understand"_ Taruto thought.

He shook away his thoughts. Pudding was scooping up the fake snow from the ground and putting it in the box, with a smile on her face as always. Taruto began to pick up some of the snow too. His thoughts kept echoing through his head, no matter how hard he tried to get rid of them, they lingered.

_"I know, I'll just ask her"_ he thought to himself.

"Pudding?"

"yeah?" she lifted her head meeting his gaze.

"Are you...Happy?" he asked her.

"Yeah, why? should I be sad?" she asked smiling.

"Huh, no, just wondering?" Taruto said as he continued to pick up the snow.

"Ok" Pudding said. Finally the snow was all picked up, and it was getting dark.

"It's eight, I need to put my brothers and sister to bed" she said as she got up and led her siblings to their rooms. A few minutes later she came back. Taruto was looking around him, at the house that just hours before looked like any regular house, which was now decorated with green, red and gold. It looked so different, so pretty. He turned to see Pudding.

"Pudding, why is everyone so excited about Christmas?" he asked.

"Because it's a magical time" she said, gazing upon the beautiful colors around her house.

"What's so magical about it?" he asked.

"Because, it snows and everyone is happy. People exchange gifts between their friends and family, and the world is so pretty" she said, a dazed tone in her voice.

"Sounds nice" Taruto said.

"It is" Pudding said back, "It's late, good night Taru-Taru" she said as she headed to her room.

"I told you..." Taruto was about to yell, but just went to the couch and tried to close his eyes and sleep, but he couldn't. His thoughts still haunted him. They bothered him so much, he just couldnt sleep. He lay awake for a while, in the silence, but he soon heard a small noise coming from somewhere in the house. A small noise, it sounded like whimpering. He sat up.

_"What's that?"_ he thought. He stood up, trying to follow the noise. It got louder and louder as he headed up the stairs and down the upstairs hallway, closer to the room at the end of the hall. He stood outside the door, the noise he could clearly hear now was crying. He opened the door a crack, but it made a creekaing noise. He saw Pudding, crying, looking at a picture in her hands. She turned her head to see Taruto's brown eye looking at her through the door.

She tried to wipe away her tears before she said "Taruto, I thought you were asleep" she said, her voice cracked from her crying. Taruto opened the door more.

"Pudding, were you crying?" he asked, although he already knew she was, it was obvious from her tear stained face.

"No, it's nothing" she said, as she tried to smile, but it did not reach her eyes.

"Yes you were" Taruto said "Why?"

Pudding shook her head "It's nothing"

"You barely ever cry, so it must be something" he said, now serious. He saw the picture in her hands, there was a woman in it, that looked a little bit like Pudding, just older. "Who's that?" he asked pointing to the picture.

Pudding turned her head, looking at the picture also, "That's my mom" she said, tears began to flow again.

Taruto approached the crying girl "Are you sad because of her?"

Pudding shook her head "It wasn't her fault" she said, still crying. "She just couldn't stay here"

"what do you mean?" Taruto asked.

"She was really sick, there was nothing the doctors could do" Pudding said sobbing.

"oh" Taruto said sadly, his large ears hanging low. Pudding's head was hanging, as she cried.

"Are you sad, even when you smile?" he asked her.

She looked up at him "Sometimes"

Taruto began to cry silent tears. "And you hide it?" he asked.

"I guess so, I just don't want to make people around me sad" she said.

What Taruto did next surprised him. She hugged her, as he said "Don't cry" over and over again. Pudding's head was resting on his shoulder.

"Thank you Taru-Ta-...Taruto" she corrected herself. Her crying died down.

He let go of her "You can call me Taru-Taru if you want" he said to her, smiling.

She smiled back to him, and that smile reached her eyes.

* * *

Mew Chi: oh that was a cute chapter.

Kish: (hic) (sob)

Mew Chi: Are you crying?!

Kish: NO!!! I just have something in my eye.

Mew Chi: sure you do, you over emotional alien.

Kish: I'm not over emotional, it was just so sad

Taruto: I don't like her! Why are you putting me and her together?

Samara: You do too like her! I can sense it in your aura.

Kish: WTF...

Mew Chi: Samara has the power to sense emotions just by being around people because of their auras.

Taruto: What...no...I just...urg.

Mew Chi: HA! You do like her!

Pudding: YAY!! (hugs taruto)

Taruto: I'm going to kill that cat demon.

Samara: Silly alien, you can't kill a demon.


End file.
